Butterflied Day
by Special Agent Black Storm
Summary: [GSR] The events of 'Butterflied' set off more changes for Sara and Grissom than they ever thought. A Valentines Day fic. [Complete]


Title: Butterflied Day.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!   
  
A/N: That title of the episode 'Butterflied' got me thinking. I haven't actually seen it, so please excuse any errors.  
  
Pairings: S/G of course!  
  
Summary: Sara and Grissom, what does Sara get shown? References to Butterflied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grissom sat in the locker room, looking at the harsh, cold metal of the upright locker doors. It had been about two weeks since his interrogation with the doctor on the Debbie Marlin case. The woman that looked so much like Sara. Too much to his liking. He could have easily mistaken her for Sara Sidle. Too easily, too easily to the extent that it plagued his mind at night. He now understood what it was like for Sara to get emotionally involved in a case, and not is able to get it off your mind.   
  
In away, he had come close to losing her. No once, but many times. Debbie was enough to say that if it had been Sara in her place, the doctor could have easily killed her. Then there was Hank, that lab explosion and that suspects incident. And yet, she was still here.  
  
He turned his left wrist to look at his watch, as if it held all the answers. He looked at the small window that displayed the date, and realized it did indeed hold the answers.   
  
It was February the 14th. Valentines Day.  
  
Time had come for him to stop wallowing in denial and check if it was too late.   
  
He looked at the butterfly and insect stickers that his team had decorated his locker with. He hadn't taken to it at first, but now good naturally joked about it.  
  
Perhaps it was a good idea, an inspiration. A plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grissom wandered the halls, knowing Sara would probably stay as long as she could at the lab. He finally found her in the ballistics lab, comparing slugs to the one they had just tested. He leaned against the doorframe allowing himself to watch her work.  
  
"Shifts over." He said, with a soft smile.   
  
"I know." She returned the smile and reluctantly put the equipment away.  
  
The supervisor looked away before speaking up. "Sara, are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
The brunette looked up, surprised. "No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Would you like to go somewhere with me?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love to." She said, showing off the tooth-gaped smile she used only on him.  
  
"Great. I'll meet you in the parking lot in five minutes?"  
  
"Yup." she replied and happily left the room, to collect her belongings.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where are we going, Griss?" Sara asked for the umpteenth car.  
  
"I told you. I'm not going to tell you," He said cryptically.  
  
"Hrmpp. It was worth a try." She slumped in the passenger side of Grissom's Tahoe and pouted.   
  
"Has anyone told you that you're awfully cute when you're curious and annoyed." the owner of the aforementioned vehicle commented. He was rewarded with a glare, which in response was awarded a soft chuckle and a smile.  
  
Sara felt herself lighten up at the sight of his smile. She trusted this man more than anything in the world. Had this been a guy she met at a bar or someone from Ecklie's team driving or speaking, they would have had a gun drawn on their head already. But Sara was willing to follow Grissom wherever they were going, and was going to do just that.   
  
"Here, tie this around you eyes." Handing her a badanna.  
  
"I'm just going to remind you quickly. That abduction and kidnapping is still a felony by Supreme Court ruling, that and I will not aid in my own abduction!"  
  
Grissom chuckled and watched as she complied anyway. He turned off the highway they were on, and went followed a familiar route to their destination.  
  
-  
  
When they got there, he got out of the car first, instructing Sara who had started complaining and whining about the blindfold, to wait a few moments.  
  
She was so absorbed in her ranting she didn't even notice they had stopped. He opened her door, and gently took her hand and squeezed it, and she ceased her talking.  
  
"We're here Sara. Careful, don't trip." He warned her. He led her into a modern looking building. At the reception before he could say anything, the woman at the table spoke up.  
  
"Hello Gil." Sara's ears pricked up. It was a female voice; she felt jealously start to boil up. Either Grissom and the owner of the voice were having a relationship or he came here frequently. Sara didn't know what to think, so decided to put her investigative mind to think objectively.  
  
"Hi Linda. Are there any tests on mine today?" Grissom answered. His companion was confused and wondering what kind of tests.  
  
"No, they're free. I'll see you later." Linda replied, typing a few things. " See you later Miss Sidle."   
  
Sara nearly stumbled as she heard her comment. Grissom put an arm around her to steady her. He led her to the elevator and pushed a few buttons.   
  
At a high pitched 'Ding!' they walked out, Grissom pulled out his wallet and removed a card which he swiped to gain entrance through a set of security doors. By now, Sara was more than curious and a bit nervous as to what she was in for, still she trusted Grissom so followed him obediently.   
  
Inside a small control room with glass windows, covered by metal sliders, he gently untied the knot, which fastened the blindfold.   
  
"You can open your eyes now." Grissom said, walking a small way from her to a panel of buttons, he pushed a button labeled 'retract' and the metal slider's opened to reveal thousands so butterflies.   
  
"Oh My God! Grissom, are these all yours?!?" Sara gasped in astonishment.  
  
"Yep." He grinned proudly, moving to stand next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist in a possessive gesture, when she didn't pull away, he continued. " All 6 thousand, seven hundred and ninety six of them."  
  
"Where on earth did you get all these!" Sara exclaimed, still not over it yet. Like any scientist, she was stunned and excited.  
  
"Friends, colleagues, gardens, parks and crime scenes," Grissom answered. Remember that year I left California to come here, how at the airport we found a caterpillar? Well, it's still here, which is amazing."  
  
"It's beautiful!" Sara breathed. "Have they got names?"  
  
"Yeah. Would you like to come see them?"   
  
"Come on let's go!" Sara squealed, grabbing his hand. Grissom chuckled and led her to a glass cubicle, which scanned her, and automatic doors opened one by one after fingerprints were scanned.  
  
"I have top security clearance. You need the highest of it to get into here." Grissom explained as he too stepped into the room with butterflies. It had been filled with plants and logs, with a dirt and grass floor covering. Grissom walked over to another panel and pushed a button saying 'roof.'   
  
After a soft moan, the metal panels on the roof slide away, to reveal the sun. It was only then that Sara realized that the environment was regulated and the complexity of the room. She turned to her boss and asked.  
  
"How did you get clearance. I mean obviously these are yours but this must have cost a fortune."  
  
"Not really," Grissom asked. "I'm the head of Entomology in Nevada, I was the one who came up with this, got it approved by Congress. This is the only lab like this, that we know of, in America."  
  
"Wow. So which one is which?" the woman asked walking around, careful not to disturb any insects on the ground.  
  
Grissom looked around and walked to a corner near a switch and pointed. "These are Nick, Warrick and Greg. They are always here, near the switch, seeing it is as advanced as switches in this room get, and are always..The best way to describe it would be horsing around, flirting with the females."  
  
"What do you think that the guys would say if they found out?"  
  
Grissom shuddered. He moved over to a neatly kept tree, "This is Catherine," he said pointing to a yellowy-orange ranger moth. "And this is Brass." Pointing to a dull but very Brass like insect.  
  
"Of course there's the Doc, David, Bobby and Jacqui. And then there's you." He motioned to his shoulder, where a pretty butterfly with brilliant brown stripes and yellow flecks had settled near his neck. "Sara always latches herself onto me, the minute I walk in here. But doesn't like people much. She's really kinda like you."   
  
Sara blushed. This whole thing was surprising but not un-Grissom, but naming the butterflies was. It wasn't so much the actually practice of naming them that surprised Sara, it was his choices, on any day, she would have bet that he would name them by species or by Latin terms. Never in a million years would she think that one would be named after her.  
  
"Thank you Grissom." Sara said, "For taking me here, naming a butterfly after me and everything you've done for me." Latching herself onto him, as her butterfly- double tended to do.  
  
"Your welcome, Sara." Gil said returning the hug. "I have something I want to ask you, and it might upset you, but..."  
  
"Spit it out, Griss." She said eyes straying to a 'bug' with black and bright blue coloring.   
  
"Well... I.. Am I too late?" Grissom asked starting into her eyes, hoping for a positive answer.  
  
"Griss..." Sara started, unable to continue, she showed him, leaning up to capture his lips in a kiss offering all that she had.  
  
"You're just in time," She murmured before she pulled away with a smile.  
  
"I'm glad Sara. I really am." Grissom said, pulling her against him.  
  
"Good. So am I" She said leaning against his chest, deciding that his neck would be a good place to snuffle for a bit.  
  
Noticing the bright blue butterfly that previously captured Sara's attention had landed on her soft brown hair, he gently picked it up, and picked up his companion's hand. Gently he laid the creature on her palm, when it made no move to fly away, Sara smiled and started cooing at it, she beamed and announced.  
  
"Let's call it Grissom. It's coloring matches your eyes beautifully." Sara said. "You know, the fist time I really though about your eyes was that case with the plane? WE were looking for evidence on the plane, with magnifying glasses, I remember you looking at evidence, and I looked at you, you're eyes were so big and blue."  
  
"Took you long enough!" Grissom grunted. "Noticed yours long ago. And I believe I still owe you dinner, Miss Sidle."  
  
"That you do. Happy Valentines Day, Griss." The brunette said, leaning against her companion's shoulder, watching their butterfly doubles fly around together.  
  
"You too, Sara. Let's go I'm hungry." With that, they left to eat.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! 


End file.
